who_made_me_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennette Margarita
Overview= Jennette was the original protagonist of the book "The Lovely Princess." She was know for her angelic demeanor and was widely loved. She even managed to melt her stoic father's cold heart, winning him over. She is a supporting character in "Who Made Me a Princess," and greatly admires Athanasia. Personality Appearance Jennette has long brown hair that has wavy ends, and blue, jewel like eyes, having inherited them through royal blood. She is noted to be extremely beautiful amongst others, and even Athanasia comments on this. Whenever she's outside of the Alpheus Mansion, she hides her jewelled eyes with a magical ring. Relationships Claude de Alger Obelia Jennette views Claude as her father. In the novel, Claude only learned of Jennette's existence when she turned 14. After realizing her existence, Claude was cold towards Jennette at first. However, Princess Jennette, being an unbelievably lovable person due to being the protagonist, eventually melted the cold icy fort that was Claude. It is later revealed that Jennette is not a biological daughter of Claude, unknown to him. Athanasia de Alger Obelia Athanasia is believed to be Jennette's younger sister. Even though Jennette's older than Athanasia, the latter is considered as the first princess since her existence was known first by the emperor. In the novel, Athanasia was too kind to the point where she became a poor and foolish princess. Even though Jennette was her competition for the throne and their father's love, she taught her the ways of the palace instead of looking out for herself. What's worse is since she is the first princess, she was accused of poisoning Jennette's glass leading to her death by the hands of her own father. Penelope Judith Penelope is Jennette's mother. She was Claude's fiancee but she preferred his older brother, Anastacius de Alger Obelia, heir to the throne. Jennette was conceived between Penelope and Anastacius using black magics, in hopes of creating a being that could surpass Claude's power. After Claude's bloody ascension, Penelope fled and gave birth to Jennette, dying in the process. Jennette looks almost exactly like her except for the jeweled eyes of the imperial family. Anastacius de Alger Obelia Former heir to the Obelian Empire. He somehow Roger Alpheus Roger Alpheus is a Duke of the Obelian Empire. He raised Jennette in order to use her for his ambitions. Ijekiel Alpheus [Ijekiel is Jennette's second cousin and also Duke Roger's son, making him the heir of the Alpheus Family. In the novel, he became Jennette's fiancee but in the current storyline, he is seen only as an older brother by Jennette. In the current storyline the two show no romantic interest in each other. It is likely they weren't interested in each other in the novel, but were forced to marry by Roger Alpheus in order to raise his status. The two share a very close bond as seen when he comforts her when she cries and goes looking for him when he gets lost. Trivia * Jennette is similar to the name Jeanette (or Jeannette or Jeanetta) which is a female name, a diminutive form of the name Jeanne. Other variations are Janette and Janet. The name is derived from the Hebrew "God is gracious". * When seen by Lucas, she was immediately described as a "chimera" because her mana waves are not that of a pure imperial bloodline. * It is shown that Jennette's hair has four braids at night, probably to add waves on her straight brown hair. |-|History= |-|Gallery= Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty